Chasing Psychopaths
by evie1270
Summary: Robin is shot. Just a fluffy little oneshot of what happens when he wakes up. Birdflash. SLASH


**WELL. Here we are. My first Fanfiction, EVER. Ha, no pressure, right? Well. Um. That's about it. Hope you enjoy. Constructiveness is welcome... I don't say constructive criticism because then people just say 'Oh I didn't like this part.' I guess I want people to actually say how I could improve my writing, not just point out my flaws. Hate will be ignored. *Sigh* Now this part.**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC AND YJ.**

**And this part too.**

**WARNING. CONTAINS SLASH. IS MOSTLY JUST FLUFFINESS. SLASH, BOYxBOY, GAY, BIRDFLASH, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT ON HERE. Now there's a warning in big letters. So if you homophobes have a problem, it's not on me. It's on you for not taking the fifteen seconds necessary to read the warning.**

**Well. Here we go. Just wanna say if I mess up, I'M SORRY. This is (As I mentioned before) my first Fanfic. So I've never used Fanfiction before. Well, I've never written anything on it. Anyway. I'm rambling. Enjoy.**

****-{COMMENCE}-****

'Wa...Wally?'

'Hey there, Boy Wonder.' The older boy moved a hand to ruffle the younger's jet black hair.

'Wha... Wha's go...goin' on?' Dick asked him. Or rather, tried to ask him. All the meds he was on weren't exactly doing wonders for his speech. That, and the cold hitting his bare chest made his teeth chatter.

'Um...you were... Joker had a gun.' Wally said carefully, quietly. He didn't really feel comfortable telling Robin what Wally believed was one of the scariest moments in his own life ever since he became a hero, even though the bird had survived the ordeal. 'He... got you in the chest.' Wally ran a hand along the bird's chest, careful not to hurt him more, but if it had been his choice he'd be holding the boy in his arms tightly. The speedster sighed. 'You were... helping me. I-I-I fell, and twisted my ankleandifIwasn'tsoclumsyyouwouldn'thavetocomeand helpmeandyouwouldn'thavegottenhurt-'

'W-Wally.'

'-andit'sallmyfaultI'msosorryandI'lltryharderandth ere'snowayIcanmakeituptoyou-'

'Wally!'

'-butI'llspendtherestofmylifetryingandI'msosorryth is isallmyfaultandIunderstandifyou're-'

'WALLY.'

'-madatmeandneverwanttoseemeagainI'llunderstandand I'llleaveyoualoneifyouwantmetoandnowI'mquotingthos e stupidlovesongsM'gannlikesbutI-'

'WALLY!'

'...Yeah?'

'Are...you o-okay?' Dick noticed his best friend's skin was paler then normal, and those emerald eyes seemed to lose their golden sparkle. Robin tried to sit up, but winced at the sudden pain that erupted in his chest. The speedster quickly realized what he was doing and tried to push the ebony back to the bed but failed, too worried to hurt the boy again. Dick sat up on the bed, level with the redhead. He had gotten taller in the past year, and with Wally sitting in the low chair and Dick sitting up on the bed with his feet dangling over the edge, the could pass off as the same size. Now that Dick could see Wally's face up close, he noticed the tear streaks and bags below his eyes.

'Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Rob. Why wouldn't I be? You're the one who...er...' Wally stuttered.

'Ye-ah, I g-ot shot. I-It's not the first time. This is the kinda stuff that happens when you run around on...buildings chasing psychopaths in the d-dark dressed like a bird. With a g-giant bat, I might add.' This got a smirk out of Wally, but it quickly turned back into a frown.

'Yeah, but this time...' The speedster expression visibly darkened.'...I-It was bad, Dick. I thought I lost you. We all thought you were going to leave us.' Wally grabbed Dick's bare hands, squeezing tightly, but still cautious to not hurt the boy. 'Meg spent hours crying. Kaldur just disappeared into the water and Artie sat in her room sharpening her arrows without making a noise. And Supey completely destroyed like 50 gazillion punching bags, after gluing Joker's face on them. And I think Bats went to incinerate every bad guy ever with the feared Daddy-Bats glare.'

'T-The...''D-Daddy-Bats glare''?' Robin let out his signature cackle, making Wally smile.

'The most feared glare of them all.'

The two boys laughed for a moment until Dick's face again turned to a frown, Wally mirroring his image.

'W-What did you d-do?'

'What? What do you mean?'

'When y-you thought I was goin'a d-die.' Wally cringed and clung tighter to Robin's hands. 'Wha-t did-d you do?'

'I... I sat here. And...waited for you to wake up. They-Well, mostly Uncle Barry...tried to make me go out to the kitchen and eat... or go to my room and-d sleep. T-They tried to m-make me leave you...' Wally's bottom lip started to tremble and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears. A couple still fell, and Dick wiped them away, then moved his hands to tangle itself in the other boy's red hair. Wally rested his head on his birdie's shoulder and wrapped his hands around the smaller boy's waist.

'T-They... t-told me you would... be there when I... when I got b-back, but I-I didn't think... I didn't believe t-them... I-I thought... if I left... once I c-came back, your heart would have st-stopped...' the speedster failed at holding back a sob. This only made Dick cling onto him tighter. 'I couldn't lose you...I love you.'

'I-I love you t-too.' Dick stuttered back into the older boy's flaming hair. They both held on tighter to each other, not saying another word.

****-{TIMESKIP}-****

It was about one a.m. when the shadowed figure strolled into the room. His frown turned quickly into a soft smile when he saw Robin and Kid Flash, although they had removed their masks and instead were Dick Grayson and Wally West, lying in a hospital bed in a mess of arms and legs. He took off his cowl, walked to the bed and placed a hand gently onto the ebony's head.

'Good to have you back.' was all the man said, then he turned, pulling the cowl back up over his head. He walked into the main room of Mount Justice, but instead of walking towards the zeta tubes, he instead headed for the main door. He paused for a moment. It was cool outside and the sky was clear, the stars and moon making it bright enough to see without a flashlight. He re-strapped his boots, making sure the were tight, without being too uncomfortable. He took a second to look back at the mountain hiding the secret base, just a little paranoid for his partner's safety in the Justice League's ex-hideout. But he shook it off, and faced the road again, waiting. Then he took in a deep breath and quietly whispered to himself.

'Good night for a run.' And he disappeared, leaving as just a flash of red.

****-{FIN}-****

**TA-DA! So. That's my skill level so far. If the end confused you, good. It was supposed ****to. Most Birdflash Fanfics have Batsy show up at the end, BUT NO. I make you think it's Batsy, then I turn around and shove the pie I just took out of the oven that I made for you into YOUR FACE. NO. I'm not mainstream. No. I GET FLASH TO SHOW UP. I JUST MAKE YOU THINK IT'S BATSY. But no, then PIE IN YOUR FACE, it's Barry. Oh, and if you wanted to know, the song Wally quoted is 'Never Too Late by Secondhand Serenade. I do not own that. I really love this pairing, but I don't know if my writing skills do it justice.**

**Hope you didn't hate it. Reviews are good. But I don't want to pressure you into one.**

****-{evie1270}-****


End file.
